


【马民】告别补偿

by duskneverlate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskneverlate/pseuds/duskneverlate
Summary: “只是欲望会让故事飘移不定，像指南针的指针一般闪烁颤动”





	【马民】告别补偿

**Author's Note:**

> r19预警，非常不好吃的一篇pwp。纯属虚构，请勿上升。

罗渽民一边拆包装纸一边哭，他没有低头，红肿的眼睛始终看着马克，隔着一棵树。  
冷杉细密的针状叶片本应像栅栏围堵住某种冲之欲出的不明情绪，却在视线焦点的旁落下虚化成绿色的斑点海。

李马克当然知道这意味着什么，舞台上他唱歌的时候这个小朋友就凑上来攀抱住他，仿佛自己是浸满阳光的一棵桉树而他是饥肠辘辘的一只考拉。娜娜很轻很轻的话被吹到他后颈里，像揉了一团棉花，麦克风当然只收进去他没有停顿的歌声。舞台下有长焦镜头被不停按下快门的声音，有此起彼伏的欢呼和应援声，但他的脸侧，他的后颈，他的整个的脊背和心脏，都覆盖着身边人融融的暖意。他听见娜娜在不停重复“29...29...”

没有人在此刻能辨清这其中的症结，但凭空重叠的数字递过来一道秘符，在他脑海里劈出雷声和闪电。他恍惚间记起罗渽民并没有倒计时的习惯，然后他想，数字的存在是多么残忍的一件事。  
不知道讨厌量化多一点，还是讨厌一种束手无策更多一点。

李马克避开对面直穿而来的视线，去盯树脚下装饰剩下的一枚金色铃铛，他听见自己说“好好做，别哭”。声音的传导也像一场角力，他这时候像个哥哥。还是束手无策。

下一秒听见铺天盖地的铃铛乱响，他也倒在地毯上。压在身上的这个人毛茸茸的卷发几乎要扑进他眼睛里，他不得不眨着眼睛。罗渽民的整张脸几乎都是潮湿的，蹭在他下巴颌，又热又软又痒。  
被一只猫袭击过的圣诞树，散落的新鲜的松针和跳落一地的铃铛，流淌成金绿的汪洋。

“不是让你...这样做...”话没说完就不得不中止，带着不敢置信的意味——他手太快了，皮带已经被松开抽走，紧接着裤裆拉链也被拉下来。罗渽民整个人往他下面滑，这个角度看上去像一只小海豹。毛衣被向上掀起一段，引发微弱的静电，他看到罗渽民的卷发有几绺因此飞起来，这个宇宙里永恒可笑的奇怪电磁场。

罗渽民就枕在这一截裸露出来的腰身上，想要把自己嵌进去一样舒适又无畏。声音在皮肤上震震的，他说“马克哥哥”  
“就当是告别补偿也可以，是可以原谅我的吧”

然后用下巴划出继续向下的痕迹，两只手也伸过来，他褪掉了李马克的内裤。

吞进嘴里的物什哪怕只进去了一点点也让人觉得心里温暖，他送出来，又用舌尖舔一圈，反复地试探，像打招呼，也像在驯化什么兽类。

等到口中的阴茎不断胀大变硬，在舔舐中开始填充口腔深处的狭小空间，生理性的眼泪不受控制流下来，可罗渽民还是拼命吞咽，受制的浩劫，灭顶的窒息，拼凑成完全牢固的、无法从自己这里剥离开的快感。

巨大的满足解构成罪责宣判，罗渽民开始脱自己的衣服，也指挥陷入恍惚的李马克脱掉剩下的。他搂住马克的脖颈，像两个注定溺亡的人同时放弃挣扎那样，脸紧紧贴住他的脸，睫毛都能碰到互相的。又带着对方的手去到自己的后面，喉咙哑掉了，又兼着哭腔，他软软呜咽“你要帮我”

于是他的马克哥哥就受了某种蛊惑，手指要一边安抚一边探进去帮他扩张。罗渽民觉得自己变成一圈又一圈的涟漪，激出细小的水花。他在接纳侵入的归属，又在一些时刻不由自主地想逃缩开，脖子伸得好长，面部的线条也都绷住，麻酥布满了错综复杂的神经纤维，想大口喘气。他身上不停冒汗，五脏六腑也在融化。马克闭上眼睛，双手重新虚虚地捏住他的腰肢怕他倒下去，于是他知道自己可以挪动到该去的地方。

看着自己将那根性器一点一点吃进去，不止交媾的地方湿掉了，折起来的小腿贴在李马克腰侧也很快黏上细密的汗，又湿又痒，这些下流的触感分担了胀痛，令整个荒诞的场景生出奇异的美感来。

戳...戳到了。置有异物的甬道，此刻要敏感百倍，每一层褶皱都因被撑开而完全兴奋。经由一张嘴舔硬的阴茎，现在换“另一张嘴”放肆吮吸，包裹它的粗硬，释放无数的吸盘诱导它更不客气。罗渽民有点脆弱的得意，处在被插的位置上，却觉得自己是可以横冲直撞的那一个。他发出快乐的呻吟，叠盖身下人压抑不住的喘息。

他把李马克的手抓到自己的阴茎上来，也是汗湿的，但感到另一种温柔。李马克漂亮的手指，就搔刮着自己的冠状沟，用掌纹不断贴合并探索充血明晰的脉络。罗渽民牢牢盯住对方的眼睛，觉得李马克每一次的眨眼都漾出一些摇摇晃晃的光线，缠住自己身体的每一处。他觉得自己像是作茧自缚的蛛。

那双眼睛，和自己好像的那双眼睛。在刚刚的舞台上，就是它们，一次一次，拼命把李马克的眼泪重新盛回去的吗？罗渽民的视线突然模糊一片，到处都是泼洒出来的光斑，液体结膜粘住睫毛。

一种巨大的悲痛重新窜回胸腔里，发出嗡嗡的闷响，连带着又是头痛欲裂的耳鸣声，他想要尖叫，却发现眼泪先一步砸下来，有一些滴到因被李马克搓红捻硬而略微凸起的乳尖，渍出一些放荡的水痕。整个人不可抑制地剧烈颤抖起来。

李马克手背上被射出了一些精液，小腹上也是。手仍然圈着那根东西，只是开始用拇指指尖打圈轻抚罗渽民刚刚射过精的马眼。发现小孩楔在他身上，哭得那么绝望。

“是你先招我的！”

他甚至能感受到罗渽民五脏六腑的震动，像那种水力发电站，无法阻挡的，无力摧毁的，全都奔向他自己，磅礴的液体冲刷出一座可怜废墟。眼泪在娜娜脸上爬出恐怖的分割线，切碎蒸腾的热气和充分软化的情绪。

在几乎上气不接下气的痛哭下，甬道剧烈缩动，愈来愈绞紧李马克的阴茎，快感筑成堤坝，马上就崩塌。

他直接搂过罗渽民的腰，将人放倒在身下。阴茎因为体位的变动凿进去更深，罗渽民发出一声小小的呜咽，像在荒原之上升起一缕烟。

他的嘴唇咬向身下人一直微微张开的嘴唇，唇瓣是软的，牙齿是硬的，唾液是混沌物质轮廓的催化剂，一切都疯狂搅乱掉。

松口的间隙他贴着罗渽民的眼睛，又是那么近，两个人的睫毛扑闪都能撞在一起，罗渽民还在哭，泪水流淌到耳后，嘴巴肿肿的，眼睛也肿肿的。李马克于是叹一口气，拨开一点点他额头的碎发，亲了亲那里，又用自己的额头缓慢地贴上他的额头，就像年纪小的时候那样。

就像一开始的时候那样。

两颗头颅碰在一起，最笨拙又最坦诚。

他声音很轻，很柔软，很有温度，罗渽民全都听清了。他说“不会因任何事情改变的是，我爱你”  
“我爱你，娜娜”

一泵一泵的热量，全都只想输送给这个人，来惩罚徒劳的控诉，来补偿绝望的占有，来引导不断加快的律动，把全部的欲望都抛掷出来，要在他身体里降一场洪。


End file.
